What Happens When Near Looses His Toys
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Oh no! Kira has stolen Near's toys! How terrible! How will he get them back? Will Kira ever be brought to justice for this horrible crime?
1. The Loosing

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

It was a nice day with beautiful weather outside! Sunny with a 69% chance of precipitation! But, unfortuneatly, our story takes place in the great indoors of the SPK head quarters, with our great friends, Linder, Gevanni, Rester, and Near! So anyway, it was a normal day, y'know, searching for a serial murderer who's weapon of destruction is a notebook. Completely normal day! But all that soon changed. It all happened when...

Near lost his toys. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Let us start from the beginning.

Near woke up on the floor. He had a nice dream about solving a case with L. He was happy, but he felt as if something were missing. Something very, very, important. No matter! He walked to the refridgerator and got some cake which he ate for breakfast. Man, this kid completely idolizes L! When he was finished, he got up and went to the room with all the multiple TV screens. Oh look, Mello scored a breaking story today for robbing a chocolate factory! Man, those cops were PISSED! Near reached his arm out on the floor for his toys, feeling nothing. He looked around, and terrible realization fell upon him.

Near had lost his toys.

A blood curtling scream filled the SPK head quarters. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE S!" Kira screamed back at him.

Gevanni, Rester, and Linder ran in. "Is there something wrong, Near?" Linder asked.

"M-my t-t-toys. . . They're g-gone!"cried a sobbing Near.

"Have you tried looking for them?" Gevanni asked, concerned.

"N-no, b-but I already kn-know where they a-are!"Near replied, still sobbing.

"Then where are they?" Rester asked the sobbing child.

Near pointed to the screen with "L" written on. "Him! K-Kira took them! I-I'm sure of it!" Near stood up, now attempting to hold back his tears. He shot his fist up in the air and yelled, "WE MUST CAPTURE KIRA AND GET MY TOYS BACK!"

"YEAH!" Gevanni and Rester said, shooting their fist up too.

_"This is going to be a long day..." _Linder thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Happy Meals

**Thank you my lovely reviewers! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Near was sitting on the floor with the three SPK members around him (who were standing up). "Alright guys! In order to carry out my plan, capture Kira, and get my toys back, we're going to need a chainsaw, five bananas, a bunny, eight elephants, and a sack of cheese."

"But what kind of plan would we need a chainsaw, five bananas, a bunny, eight elephants, and a sack of cheese for?" Rester asked.

Near smiled slightly. "You'll see when we get there. Now, Gevanni, please, get us those supplies."

Gevanni sighed. "Alright, Near." Then he left, leaving Rester and Linder alone with Near. Suddenly, Near lost his character.

"We'll get them back, right? You guys will help me, right?" He said, clinging on to Linder's leg.

"Of course, Near." Linder replied soothingly. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor child.

"What if we can't? What if Kira wins?" He asked, tears starting to flow down his face.

"He won't. I promise. We won't let him win." Rester replied in a serious yet reassuring voice.

"We better." Near said, looking up at him. He let go of Linder's leg and started playing with his empty hands. Then he started playing with something else- you guessed it! His hair! And you were thinking something dirty, weren't you? Shame on you!

Linder watched the poor kid, limited to playing with his hair. Then suddenly, she had an amazing idea. She reached in her pocket and got her phone. "Near, is it okay if I call Mello? I need to ask him something."

Near was sitting in the emo corner, growing mushrooms. "Sure! Nothing matters now! Why? WHY CRUEL WORLD?!" He wailed. The sight of this just broke Rester's and Linder's hearts.

Linder dialed Mello's number. After a few seconds, Mello picked up the phone. "NO MATT DON'T- Aww fuck-sticks. Now robbing the chocolate factory was all for nothing! Oh!" He realized he was on the phone. "What do you want, Linder?" Linder could hear him chewing on chocolate, but something seemed to be going on. Explosions, gun shots, cussing, and Matt's muffled voice could be heard in the back ground. This wasn't surprising, though. It WAS Mello, after all.

"Well, see, Near's toys have been stolen by Kira and he is all depressed now. We have a quest to get them but I don't think he can go on much longer. So can you go to McDonald's, get a Happy Meal, and bring it over to us?" Linder asked.

Mello sighed in frustration. "Fine, but this better be important!" He quickly dodged multiple gun shots in his direction. "DAMN COPS I'M NOT GIVING THE CHOCOLATE BACK! WHEN WILL YOU FUCKING REALIZE THAT?!" He screamed at the cops who were apparently shooting at him. "Anyways..." Mello regained himself. "I'll ask Matt. Hang on, I'll put him on. MATT, TAKE THE FUCKING PHONE! GET OVER HERE YOU SHIT FACE!" Mello yelled. After several explosions and a small kiss on the cheek could be heard, Matt's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hey can you go to McDonald's and get a Happy Meal and bring it to Near?" Linder asked.

"Sure, hold on." Matt said. "DAMN COPS HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! WE WON'T GIVE IT BACK!" And then many things could be heard at once. Many explosions, a small "Yes!" from Matt, and the music when you defeat a Pokémon trainer in Pokémon games.

"Thanks." Linder said. Then she realized something. "Are you fighting cops with guns and explosions while playing Pokémon?"

"Don't judge me!"

"Alright. . ." Linder said. She decided to just let this one pass.

The awesome sound of a motorcycle swerving and turning in the opposite direction could be heard. "See you in five minutes with a Happy Meal!" He said. Then the music of an evolving Pokémon from Pokémon games could be heard. "Yes! I knew you could do it, Bubbles the Blastoise!" He said happily while dodging bullets.

"Alright, see you then. Bye." Linder said, hanging up. She then turned to Near. "I have a temporary solution, and when will our quest begin?" She said.

Near turned around, still looking depressed and said, "Good, and it will begin when Gevanni gets back." Then he turned around and silently cried more.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I will TRY to update tomorrow, but no promises here! I hope you like this and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Starting (Kind Of)

It was only in five minutes that Matt arrived with a Happy Meal from McDonald's. The toy was a Sponge Bob toy which made annoying laughs whenever you press a button on his- ANYWAYS...

"Hi Matt." Near said, sadly looking up at him.

Matt in turn gave him a look of disgust. "Don't say 'Hi' to me."

"H-hello then?" Near nervously replied.

_"THANK_ YOU!" said Matt, FINALLY handing Near the Happy Meal. Near ignored everything but the toy. He loved the little Sponge Bob Square Pants like it was his own child.

"Thanks Matt..." Linder said thankfully.

"You're welcome bro!" Matt replied, turning his attention to his little blue Game Boy Advance, which he was playing Pokemon on. Linder decided not to pay attention to that.

"I'M HERE!" said Gevanni. "Man, it was hard to get all of that supplies! It's out in the parking lot, by the way."

Near, smiling slightly but still upset, said, "Alright. Looks like this mission is about to begin."

_"Kill me now." _Linder thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, I am lazy today.**

**And about the thing when Matt wanted Near to say hello and not hi- there's this dude that does that to me! I cannot say hi, goodbye, or bye to him. I have to say "Hello" and "Farewell." And he only does it to me! Everyone else says hi to him... And sometimes he will come up to me and be like "Hi Mary." And I will say, "Oh hi- NO NO NO HELLO!" And he will get mad and wave his fist at me for saying "Hi." XD**


End file.
